


Trying new things

by bmlhillenkeene



Series: Gentle [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, D/s relationship, M/M, Sextoys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmlhillenkeene/pseuds/bmlhillenkeene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane wants to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying new things

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... not sure what I was going for with this, but hey, whatever.
> 
> I nearly wrote proper sex... sorry guys.

“I wanna try something.” Shane whispered in Daryl’s ear, running his fingers down the other man’s back to his ass. Daryl gave a small noise, no more than a soft grunt to show he was listening, so Shane went on. “I want to plug you up today. I want to know that you’re walking around with something inside you that I put there. I want you to wear it all day and I want to come home, take it out of you and fuck you until you see stars.”

Daryl gave an unconscious moan, the kind of sound he only made when he let himself get lost in what Shane was doing.

“Think you can handle it?” he pressed, kneading his knuckles into the soft flesh of Daryl’s ass.

“I ken handle it.” Daryl answered, voice gruff, face stained a little red. “Jest…” he trailed off, and Shane waited, because he knew pushing would only make Daryl clam up, and this thing between them needed communication. “Jest… nuthin’ too big. I gotta meet Merle today an’-“

Shane smiled, pressing a kiss to Daryl’s shoulder. “I know.” He assured. The two brothers were getting on better since Merle’s release from prison on a shortened sentence for assault, shortened because Shane himself had spoken for the man, seeing as he was in for beating the shit out of his and Daryl’s father, and for punching Shane in the face, but that was negligible.

Daryl had been worrying near constantly over what his brother would think of his relationship with Shane, and it had seemed to go as badly as Daryl had feared it would, what with Merle happening to turn up when they were in the middle of a scene. But things had smoothed out, and while Shane was sure Merle would never fully get over the idea that his brother was gay and in a relationship with a policeman, he could at least trust that the man wouldn’t do anything to truly hurt his brother.

Shane reached into the drawer in the night stand and pulled out the new plug he had bought. It was much smaller than the toys they sometimes played with, designed for extended wear. He waved it in front of Daryl, letting it swing from his finger by its pull ring. “I was thinking this. You’ll know it’s there, but it shouldn’t affect you too much if you’re going hunting.”

Daryl’s eyes darkened a little in what Shane knew was pleasure, clearly imagining a day of hunting with the little plug shifting about inside him. “Ok.” He said, more a breath than anything.

Shane grinned and reached for the lube. It didn’t take much effort to work the plug into Daryl’s ass. The sounds he made as he slowly slid it in and rotated it made Shane harden, and by the time he had it fully seated and watched Daryl shift slightly to get used to the intruder, he wanted nothing more than to take it back out and fuck him.

“Suck me off.” He said instead, moving back to give Daryl space to get up. He smiled when he saw Daryl’s face shift a little as the plug moved inside him. He kept his eyes on Daryl’s face as he settled himself at the head of the bed, waiting, and bit back a groan of pleasure when Daryl’s hot mouth took him in.

He didn’t last long, and he was soon stroking his fingers through Daryl’s hair as the other man licked him clean. When the other man pulled back, he was pleased to see he was hard still, and he smiled, just a little evilly.

“You can cum only once today.” He said.

“Not fair!” Daryl immediately snapped out, his hands clenching into fists to stop himself from touching.

Shane shrugged. “One time. So you can jack yourself off now, or you can cum when I fuck you tonight. Your choice.”

Daryl’s face scrunched up in annoyance, and he looked about to argue, but he didn’t. “tonight.” He muttered, just like Shane knew he would, he always preferred to cum to Shane’s touch than his own.

Shane reached out, shifting so he could stroke Daryl’s face. “Do you want me to get the tube out as well?” he asked. The tube was just a simple chastity device, used for just these sorts of occasions, but he trusted Daryl to be honest to if he would need to wear it. Daryl was always honest with him, especially so if he disobeyed or failed an expectation, even unintentionally. And Shane never wanted him to fail, and would never set him up for it, he wasn’t that kind of Dom.

“Nah.” Daryl said at last, fingers still clenched into twitching fists. “Day with Merle is mor’an enough to keep anythin’ from rising, n’matter what you stick in me.”

Shane laughed, and was pleased to see Daryl smile back. “Ok.” He pushed himself up off the bed. “I’m going to shower and cook us some breakfast. Anything in particular you want or should I choose for you?” He already knew which choice Daryl would decide on, it never changed, and it always gave him a thrill to know that Daryl would give him this.

“You choose.” Daryl said, “I’m gonna need some time in th’ shower.” He glowered at Shane then.

Shane felt the thrill go through him again, and he wondered just how he had been so lucky to find Daryl, quite literally the best sub he’d ever encountered, for all his rough edges. When he made breakfast, he made sure to make up some of Daryl’s favourite pancakes, keeping them warm in the oven until Daryl emerged, dressed and ready, as a silent praise for the long minutes he knew Daryl had stood under the cold spray waiting for his erection to fade away.

Shane had never expected that level of dedication from anyone.

xxx

He waved Daryl off on his hunting trip, wishing him good luck. He had to talk himself out of laying back in bed for a while, because he knew that would lead to his hand round his cock, imagining Daryl moving round the forest, wearing the plug, trying his best not to get aroused; and Shane really didn’t have time for a second shower.

Work was dull, which left him with far too much time to think about Daryl, and by the time the day ended he decided that maybe this particular game needed to be played when he was off, and preferably when Daryl wasn’t speading the day hunting. Maybe Sunday? He’d add a few restraints and spend the day ordering Daryl to do some things that would up the arousal factor and see how long he lasted.

He was never so pleased to get home, and was ecstatic to find Daryl’s truck already parked.

“I’m home.” He called, shutting the door, and doing his best to hide his excitement.

“Kitchen!” Daryl called back.

Shane hung up his jacket and wandered into the kitchen, pausing to admire the view of Daryl in an apron. “Good hunt?” he asked.

“Yeah, didn’t catch anythin’ bigger’an a rabbit with the way Merle was crashing about though.” Daryl told him, turning slightly.

Shane stepped closer, winding his hands around him and under the apron to palm the front of his trousers. “And how were you?”

Daryl shrugged, leaning back just a little, shifting his hips as he started to get hard under Shane’s hand. “S’ok I guess. Merle kept lookin’ at me like I was goin’ crazy sometimes. Kept thinkin’ it was showing.”

Shane rolled his own hips, pressing his own hardness against Daryl, squeezed the bulge in Daryl’s pants and leaned close to growl. “Set out dinner.” And he pulled back and went upstairs to get change. When he came down the food was n the table and Daryl was seated, waiting for him. She took his own seat.

A few mouthfuls in he raised his foot and pushed it against Daryl, causing him to nearly drop his spoon and glare across at him.

“Pretty sure that ain’t ‘ppropriate behaviour fer dinnertime.” But he slumped down a little and spread his legs a little more.

“My table, I can do what I want.” Shane countered. “Eat you dinner Daryl. You’re going to need your strength.”

Daryl didn’t answer, but he did start eating again, shifting and muffling moans every time Shane’s foot rubbed against him. Shane only pulled back when Daryl growled out “Gonna cum.”, dropping his foot to the floor and giving his most innocent expression.

They left the dishes unwashed in the sink, because Shane couldn’t wait any longer. He sent Daryl upstairs ahead of him, and was pleasantly surprised when he got him their room, having detoured to the bathroom, to find Daryl naked, kneeling facing the headboard, knees spread slightly, his forehead resting on the bottom edge of the pillows, arms folded behind his back, fingers digging into skin to stop himself touching what he wasn’t allowed to.

Shane stripped slowly, drinking in the sight. Before crawling into the bed behind him, running his fingers across the perfectly placed ass, before spreading the cheeks and reaching for the pull ring at the end of the plug. He teased it out a little bit before pushing it back in a few times, before working it out, setting it aside for cleaning later.

“Ready for me?” he asked.

Daryl said nothing, but the way his fingers uncurled and his arms dropped from behind his back so he could tuck them up under the pillows was all the answer Shane needed, and less than a minute later he was inside Daryl, hands stroking the already damp skin, following the hard curved of his back and sides and down to where his cock hung, heavy and leaking.

“Cum whenever you want to.” He offered, knowing he wasn’t going to last long himself, he’d been thinking about this too much during the day for it to last very long. Daryl gave a moan as Shane’s hand cupped him, fingers sliding along his length, and though Shane knew he tried to hold it as long as he could, he didn’t last, and Shane followed him not long after.

After, when the towel Daryl had spread across the bed under him was tossed in the general direction of the laundry basket, and they were curled up together, Shane brought up his idea for Sunday, and was rewarded by a whole hearted agreement in the form of. “Need the tube iffin yer gonna do that. Was harder than I figured. Even with Merle there.”

And just like that Shane was ready for another round. Daryl squawked in a very undignified manner when he was sudden manhandled onto his back, Shane pressing down on him.

“Not…” he began, stuttering a little as Shane lapped at his nipples. “not allowed to cum again.” Daryl reminded him.

Shane looked at him; he knew how important it was to Daryl that he not change his instructions on a whim. “I know.” He answered, glancing at the clock, surprised to find it as late as it was. “You got 40 minutes before the start of a new day.” He grinned and we back to what he had been doing. “You can do it.”


End file.
